


A Kiss on a Place of Insecurity

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [28]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: In which Jack is fully committed to ensuring Zhao Zi has no reason to hide.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi
Series: 50 Kisses [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 34





	A Kiss on a Place of Insecurity

Their kisses always feel molten, flowing through Jack’s body until every part of him burns with need. While there might be a limit to Zhao Zi’s experience, there’s none in the way he responds, and Jack wants nothing more than to be the one, the _only_ one, to teach him how good he can feel. In the darkness under the covers Jack feels consumed by it.

They kiss until the only air Jack can suck into his straining lungs is hot and stale. He throws the covers off, the relative chill in the room causing him to shiver. Underneath him Zhao Zi is flushed, glowing with a sheen of sweat, and Jack wonders what he might have done right that means he gets to have this. His wide grin only dims when he realises Zhao Zi is tense under him.

“Hey are you okay?” Jack gently turns Zhao Zi’s face until he can look him in the eye.

Zhao Zi’s face pinches and he wraps his arms protectively across his chest. Jack swallows down the fear lodged in his throat that Zhao Zi doesn’t want this, doesn’t want him, that he’s feeling forced into this just so Jack won’t leave him alone.

Jack gently strokes his face when Zhao Zi’s lips move soundlessly. He waits until Zhao Zi finds his words; ones that are too timid when they finally come. “Can you switch the light off?”

“I can,” Jack says softly, “but can I ask why?” He needs to understand the thoughts running through Zhao Zi’s head, or they’re only going to feed more problems.

Zhao Zi moves as though he’s trying to push Jack away, but as his hands touch Jack’s chest he stops. His touch becomes more exploratory, and Jack holds himself still despite wanting to push into the featherlight contact. By the time Zhao Zi finally breaks his silence, Jack’s skin prickles with sensation.

“I don’t look like you, I’m not… I can’t…”

Jack senses Zhao Zi’s frustration, but he gets it now, and he almost feels lightheaded with relief.

He sits up and slowly drags his fingers over the soft skin of Zhao Zi’s chest. His touch is barely there, and yet he hates how the weapons calluses on his fingers must make even this light touch coarse.

“Do you hate my hands?” Jack asks. Zhao Zi frowns, but he shakes his head almost child-like in its denial.

Jack trails his fingers over Zhao Zi’s nipples until they harden under his touch.

“I hate them. What they’ve done, the scars they bear not just on my own skin. If you don’t hate them then maybe I can learn to like them again.”

Zhao Zi grabs Jack’s hands within his, pressing barely-felt kisses to the fingers. “I don’t hate them. Your hands, I mean.”

Jack smiles. He shifts, and stretches their joined hands above Zhao Zi’s head. “Then how could you think that I would like you any less?” He leans down, pressing his lips across Zhao Zi’s chest, eyes closing in pleasure when Zhao Zi gasps at the first swipe of his tongue.

Zhao Zi’s eyes are wide and bright when Jack sits back. “Let me see all of you.”

He waits until Zhao Zi nods. There’s no hesitancy in his gesture, and Jack grins before he leans in to kiss him again.


End file.
